I love you
by hermyknee1
Summary: This is just a cute little one-shot about our fave couple...Jily! Rated T for kissing. Please please please please please review this story it means a lot


**A/N: Hi you guys. This is a Jily one-shot. It's my first one-shot ever so no flames please. I really hope that you guys like this cuz I just thought of this once in class. Please please please please please please please please please please review you guys, it means so much to me. Thanks**

**Here it is…**

Lily POV

I was sitting down in the Head's Common Room finishing up my Potions essay. I am the Head Girl at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and you may all be surprised to find out who made Head Boy, James Potter. I know shocker right?!

Anyway James is currently at quidditch practice. I know you might be surprised that I now refer to him as James instead of Potter, but we both thought that since we are now Heads we should at least try being friends. I always thought that being friends with James Potter would be as easy as performing a corporeal patronus at the age of thirteen, but now I see that he is actually a caring and loyal boy and I am glad to be considered his friend.

Lately I've been feeling certain feelings when he looks at me or when I see that smirk on his face. I've tried pushing it away, but it keeps coming back stronger. I honestly don't know what it is and I'm not used to feeling anything other than contempt when it comes to James.

While I was thinking this, James walked through the portrait doorway.

"Hey James. How was practice?" I asked as he walked to sit near me on the couch. Very near me.

"It was good. I think we definitely might be able to beat Ravenclaw next week." He said and I nodded. I could feel his eyes on me as I finished up my essay and started putting my things in my bag.

"Lily?" I heard James say. Startled, I turned to him and was shocked by seeing the intensity in his eyes.

"Yes James." I swear I could hear the shake in my voice. His seriousness was starting to worry me.

"Lily I – I need to tell you something and you need to listen." He said. I nodded.

"Alright, go ahead James."

"Ok well um, it I – for some time now I – look Lily what I've been trying to say is…" He struggled to get the words out so I tried to help him.

"James you can tell me-"

"I love you." He said looking at me with those beautiful hazel eyes and I forgot how to breathe. "I mean I completely understand if you don't feel the same way but I had to tell you. Lily I have felt that way since like third year, but you never liked me and now we're friends and it's everything I ever imagined and so much more, but I want to be with you Lily. You're beautiful and smart and kind and just plain amazing. I know that you can never feel the way I do but-" I cut him off with the only way I could think of.

I kissed him.

At first he wasn't responsive. He was frozen in shock and I got worried. What if he didn't want this? What if he just wanted to be friends? I started to pull away but couldn't get very far because then he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. As he deepened the kiss, I sighed into his mouth causing him to grasp me tighter and pull me onto his lap. I sank my fingers into his soft hair and gasped slightly as his tongue slid into my mouth. After a bit more kissing, I started to feel light-headed but was seriously considering passing out if I get to keep doing this. I had to break away, but almost succumbed into his little whimper as I pulled away. I opened my eyes and got lost in his gorgeous hazel eyes. I rubbed his cheek and I felt some stubble and smiled brightly. His eyes were practically devouring my face and a slow smile stretched across his face.

"I love you too." I whispered. His smile got impossibly brighter as he leaned in to kiss me again and again, each kiss more urgent and passionate than the last.

**Alright well that's all. I hope you guys liked it. Thanks so much for reading and pretty please with a cherry on top review. It means a lot.**

**-Hermyknee1**


End file.
